SMACKDOWN Episodes
SMACKDOWN is a weekly branded show that normally runs every Thursday on Y2jbaconxd's YouTube Channel. There are currently 3 divisions active on the SMACKDOWN brand: Singles, Tag Team, Women's and Hardcore. There are currently 5 championships active on the SMACKDOWN brand: (WWE) SMACKDOWN Championship, World Tag Team Championships, the IWGP United States Championship and the Hardcore Championship. The current General Manager for SMACKDOWN is Mike Bacon. Episode Guide Episode 1: Pilot Location - Newark, NJ Date: November 2, 2017 Episode 2: The Chairman is Here... Location - Honolulu, HI Date: November 9, 2017 Episode 3: No Chance in Heck! Location - Richmond, VA Date: November 16, 2018 Episode 4: Gobble Gobble? (Thanksgiving 2017 Special) Location - Denver, CO Date: November 23, 2017 Episode 5: Let the Qualifiers Begin! Location - Oklahoma City, OK November 30, 2017 Episode 6: End of Round 2, Beginning of Bad Editing Location - North Charleston, SC Date: December 7, 2017 Episode 7: Location - Date: December 14, 2017 Episode 8: It Hurts Inside Location - Minneapolis, MN Date: December 21, 2017 Episode 9: I Don't See Clearly Enough... Location - Brisbane, Australia Date: December 28, 2017 Episode 10: Breakfast with a Side of Candy Location - Tuscon, AZ Date: January 4, 2018 Episode 11: Enough is Enough! Location - Orlando, FL Date: January 11, 2018 Episode 12: Look Who's Coming to the Party Location - Tampa, FL Date: January 18, 2018 Episode 13: Unlucky SMACKDOWN Location - Worcester, MA Date: January 25, 2018 Episode 14: 4Ever til the End Location - San Jose, CA Date: February 1, 2018 Episode 15: Enter TLC Location - Miami, FL Date: February 8, 2018 Episode 16: Cleansing the Rings of Domination Location - Pensacola, FL Date: February 15, 2018 Episode 17: Night of Champions - Rated Hardcore Location - Mexico City, Mexico Date: February 22, 2018 Episode 18: Elite Roulette Location - Florence, Italy Date: March 1, 2018 Episode 19: Bacon Rising Location - San Antonio, TX Date: March 8, 2018 Episode 20: SMACK the Fuck DOWN!!!!!!! Location - Albuquerque, NM Date: March 15, 2018 Episode 21: The Mafia is Here Location - Denver, CO Date: March 22, 2018 Episode 22: Ready and Willing to Survive Location - Toronto, Ontario, Canada Date: March 29, 2018 Episode 23: Battle Grounded Location - East Rutherford, NJ Date: April 5, 2018 Episode 24: I'm Back, Baby! Location - Pittsburgh, PA Date: April 12, 2018 Episode 25: The Mafia Run Rampant Location - Colorado Springs, CO Date: April 19, 2018 Episode 26: The Reign Has Begun Location - Anchorage, AK Date: April 26, 2018 Episode 27: Making a Skullery Out of the Blue Location - Minneapolis, MN Date: May 3, 2018 Episode 28: Down with the Blue Guard Location - Des Moines, IA Date: May 10, 2018 Episode 29: Welcome to the Salty Spitoon, How Tough Are Ya? Location - Salt Lake City, Utah Date: May 17, 2018 Episode 30: What's in the Blue Tea? Location - London, England Date: May 24, 2018 Episode 31: Location - Date: May 31, 2018 Episode 32: Location - Date: June 7 Category:Shows